Them
by Dibss
Summary: TEDDY/VICTOIRE. Short sweet one-shot.


**Them**

**Disclaimer:**** JK Rowling owns Harry Potter. If I were JK, Tonks would not have died.**

**Chapter2:**

**Teddy's POV**

I lay on my bed, thinking. Rather, _trying_ to think over the hustle bustle that ensued every year on the night before the first of September.

Tomorrow six members of The-Constantly-Multiplying-Weasley-Clan would leave for Hogwarts. Albus, Rose, Fred, Victoire, James and Dominique would be among them. I would not.

I heard a shriek of delight over the racket and then footsteps bounding up the stairs. A second later, my door flew open and Victoire was hugging me tightly and shrieking into my ear at the same time... quite painful I assure you.

"I'm Head Girl! I'm Head Girl!" she told me repeatedly.

"That's great!" I said, trying to sound enthusiastic, still caught in her tight hug.

The rest of our huge family trailed in after Victoire, buzzing with excitement similar to last year's when I had been made Head Boy. Albus and Rose's eyes were as round as galleons, Lily looked proud of her cousin in a more dignified manner. Her sister, Dominique and James's faces sported identical looks of utter shock and horror- Victoire's new position of authority posed a threat to their marauding. Fred, who would undoubtedly be joining Dom and James' ranks this year also looked horrified but at the same time, gleeful at the prospect of a possible ally in a figure of authority. I am so sure that boy will turn out even more prankster-ish (as James and Dom like to describe themselves) than his two elder associates. Hugo, on the other hand did not seem too impressed with Vic's achievement.

"What's the big deal? I mean its not as if it has not happened before is it? Good old Teddy was Head Boy last year wasn't he? There's no need to jump and squeal that much!" he pointed out.

Victoire glared at him, huffed, stop jumping and let go of me.

Aunt Hermione is right when she says that that boy has the emotional capacity of a teaspoon.

"Hugo!" Aunt Hermione scolded her son, entering.

"It is okay. Not every one can be charming you know," Aunt Fleur said, following Hermione in, "What is this I hear about my lovely daughter?"

I hoped desperately that there wasn't a smug look on my face when I realized Vic had jumped onto _me_ before telling _her own parents_.

"I'm Head Girl!" Victoire squealed throwing her arms around her mum.

Bill looked as pleased as a Sickle.

"Why'd the letter get here so late though?" asked Harry.

"Caretaker probably shoved the letter up the owl's ass," sniggered Ron.

"Ron!" Aunt Hermione scolded her husband this time, whacking him with the day's copy of _The Daily Prophet_.

"Sometimes Hermione, I think you are alive for the solitary purpose of telling off Hugo and Ronald for being immature prats!" laughed Aunt Ginny.

"That and turning Lily into a human thesaurus and Rose into a human library," Ron added under his breath.

"Come now dears, this calls for a feast-" Grandma Molly called, saving Ron from another whack on the head.

"- Grandma Molly style!" all of us chorused.

"Oooh... I'm all of a dither… head girl in the family! It's been ages!"

I stayed behind in my room even after everyone had trooped out and thought about someone. A silvery-blond haired someone. Someone who astounded me every time I saw her. Someone I liked not only for her looks but for her personality as well. Someone who was willing to act silly to make me laugh. Someone who was gentle. Someone who was sure of herself. Someone with a slight streak of arrogance and confidence that made her all the more adorable. Someone who I had started dating in my seventh year. Someone who would be leaving for Hogwarts without me tomorrow morning. Someone who was the cause of my recent dejection.

Yes… I, Teddy Remus Lupin, am wallowing in misery because my girlfriend is extremely attractive and will probably forget about me the second she steps on platform 9 ¾ and hot admirers surround her.

"Teddy?" Victoire poked her head in the doorway, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing important," I muttered feebly.

"Oh come on Teddy! Your hair is all green… IT only goes that colour when you can't control it. You're upset."

"I like green," was my childish reply.

"Not lime green, no. Why weren't you downstairs?"

My heart soared; she had noticed I was not there. She had noticed my gloominess. Joy!

"Aunt Hermione told me to check up on you," she continued and plopped herself onto my lap.

The joy lessened minutely after hearing that Aunt Hermione had sent her but _nothing_ could subdue my heart which immediately started beating faster at contact. I made myself control the urge to lean down and kiss her.

"You ok Teddy?" she asked, placing a light kiss on my lips.

"Hmmm," I murmured burying my face in her hair, wrapping my arms around her.

She kissed me again, urging me to respond.

It took every ounce of control I possessed not to start a make-out session with her there and then.

"Ted-dy-ee," she urged, "Please look at me."

I knew if I did, I would let my emotions take over. I could not let that happen. Victoire could do better than me… she was a smart girl. She would know she didn't need me. I had to use my head and accept the fact.

"Teddy?" she sounded so uncertain that I almost told her how I felt.

A determined look was now plastered to my sweet princess's face… not _my_ princess anymore I corrected myself. I was giving her up because she would find someone better than me.

She began running her fingers through my hair and murmuring into my ear. I could feel my hair changing to her favourite shade of turquoise. It became longer and softer, easier for her to touch.

"I love you Teddy Remus Lupin," she whispered in my ear.

She shifted in my lap to a more comfortable position and looked up at me expectantly.

"I… I…," I saw the hurt look that flashed across her face at my hesitation and realized at once how foolish my fears had been. "I love you too Victoire Genevieve Weasley," I said firmly.

Her face broke into a beautiful smile and I pulled her closer knowing that she was as loyal as any other member of The-Constantly-Multiplying-Weasley-Clan and my fear of being abandoned was the actual root of the irrational fears.

"Will you tell me what's wrong now?" she asked her blue eyes twinkling.

"You're leaving tomorrow," I replied after kissing her soundly.

"And?"

"Without me."

"And?"

"I'll miss you."

"And?"

"Who said there's another and?"

"I've known you for sixteen years Teddy!" she said playfully.

"I was afraid you'd forget about me and uh move on because you are extremely attractive and will probably forget about me the second you step on platform 9 ¾ and hot admirers surround you," I admitted sheepishly, "Not that I'm telling you to wait for me - uhh- or I mean- you can still- and uhh"

I was silenced when Victoire gave me a stern look.

"I _adore_ you Teddy, nothing can change that."

Her arms were twined around my neck and her fingers were grazing the skin there. I bent to kiss her but she had gotten up and was now straightening her dress.

"Where're you going?" I moaned, not wanting her to leave.

"Grandma Molly's cake awaits us," she reminded me.

"To the kitchen!"

**A/n:**** I ARE BACK FROM THE DEAD –grin-**

**So, this was actually chapter 2 of my longer Rose/Scorpius ff 'A Potter, A Weasley and A Malfoy'… I know now that it never really fit in that ff at all but that ff was my firstest creation –sobs of pride- and I couldn't bring myself to remove this from there for the longest time. But it's being edited and it just had to be done.**

**I hope you guys liked! AS ALWAYS, MUCH LOVE FOR THOSE WHO REVIEW: you are brilliantly brilliant. Honest. **

**PotterCullenGirl**** :)**


End file.
